List of what Japan has done
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: Things that Japan have done and a lot of it has to do with candy!
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone! I wrote a lovely little list about the stuff I have rped as Japan. :"D

I own nothing but my crazy ideas of what Japan have done.

Sorry for the list, it's gonna grow.

* * *

Many of the countries have noticed that Japan has had a little too much candy and have done some extremely questionable things, Many of the countries were starting to get angry at him and took note on things Japan has done.

1.

When France came back from being buried two inches in the ground Japan-who was at the time high on sweettarts- tried to kill France saying he was a vampire. France said if he was he would be the sparkling kind. Japan warned him if he sparkled that he would be dead as for all twilight vampires, it turned out that France was high on something and was placed in a box with doritos and Jack in the Box.

2.

Japan had gotten bored and put a lot of nerf guns and nerf foam bullets in the room and had declared that world war free was a thing now, when asked if it had anything to do with the anime Free he declared that free rhymed with three. It ended with many things breaking and now Nerf guns were banned in the building.

3.

Japan got bored and began to sing Hypno's Lullaby causing Poland to freak out saying that creepypasta had given him nightmares, later Japan had learned that it was Poland who stole his manga, he then demanded his stuff was return regardless of what shoes Poland was wearing.

4.

Japan-who had eaten a lot of candy- yelled THE TITANS ARE COMING. When asked if he was ok or if that was a bad thing Japan just smiled and ate more candy.

5.

Japan began to sing "you are my senpai" song after eating more candy, and it caused many countries to question if Japan was ok and if he needed to go to the hospital. Then as he eats more candy South Korea started to loathe the male, Prussia, Canada saw that Japan had dumped some pop rocks into his mouth and drank a coke. All three began to panic because they thought Japan's stomach would explode, but they learned that it doesn't do that and watched as Japan made diet coke bombs and caused the room to be sticky because of the flying soda.

6.

When he was looking at stuff on facebook he found out that Iceland had a penis museum, yet again everyone told him that wasn't anything new.

7.

Japan had gotten bored one day and began to listen to recording of creepypasta he listen to one called "abandon by disney." He became fearful of the story. Germany was the only one who made the man feel better.

8.

Japan got drunk and began to sing "marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu ,marukaite chikyuu, boku no pico~!" He was put in a time out corner until he sober up.

9.

Japan had made many cosplay and talked his friends into dressing up as characters from Thor, after making South Korea feel bad he stopped forcing him into cosplaying

10.

Japan had a bunch of Yugioh cosplay and for a whole day he annoyed everyone as he dressed as many of the character, even cosplaying as Tea from the show.

11.

Japan and France annoyed and prank people but they did apologized to them but to the both of them it was pretty funny.


	2. Chapter 2

More of this wonderful list. You guys seem to like the last one, so here is more. And just to be clear, I rp as Japan. So all of this is things I have said in our group page on facebook. I am quit funny and I do make other people either laugh or question me.

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

12.

Japan noticed that he was the only one in the conference room, he was bored and wanted to do something fun. So he got all of the toilet paper from the building and began to throw it around the room. Norway noticed that Japan was having fun and began to sulk, noticing this, he ran over to his friend and allowed him to join in on the fun and began to throw glitter all over the place and in the chairs. The next day everyone but Japan and Norway cleaned up, once done America sat down and glitter exploded from the seat. Groaning they watched the tape and saw it was two who were missing that day. For now on Japan and Norway were not allowed to be next to one another without Germany or England with them.

13.

South Korea was saying that he liked SeeU better then any of the vocaloids, Japan happy to hear that, he ran out of the room and back in with a genderbent cosplay of SeeU that would fit South. South told him that SeeU was korean and not Japanese but Japa said that regardless of where the program was from he would make a cosplay of them and gave South the cosplay as a sign of friendship. It was said that Japan and South would run around anime conventions in their cosplays together having fun.

14.

South Korea was talking about a game called MapleStory and said it was a fun game and that he was glad that his country made it. Japan pointed out that he thought Mabinogi, another game from the same korean gaming company, was way more fun. South thought that Mabi wasn't from korea and said it was american. Japan sighed and brought up that it was made by Nexon as well, South felt bad that he forgot that Mabinogi was also from Nexon and said he would try it. South has yet to return to Mabinogi from what Japan could tell as he was now a level 1000 gunslinging elf named Eve.

15.

Japan had announced he was going to write something. In fear it was more tentacle porn, everyone ran away from him.

16.

Japan and South talked about anime and South brought up Boku no Pico. Japan had explained for the umteenth time that he was extremely drunk when he made the anime and showed it to South-who at the time threaten to murder Japan.

17.

Out of boredom Japan turned the conference room into Travest Town from Kingdom Hearts, but forgot that the game had heartless and unleashed them into the room, lucky for everyone Japan the keybearer saved the day! After the room was turned back to normal he explained that he wanted to cosplay and pretend he was Sora.

18.

Japan unleashed a lot of rabbits, killing South Korea, taking one country to who knows where. in the end the rabbits were all killed.

19.

Some how god had turned the male countries into females. Japan got the idea to walk into all the mens restrooms at malls and then walk out after a few seconds. Canada liked the idea and joined in. Japan said they could say stuff like 'I miss mine." just to freak them out. South declined the offer and stayed back, only wanting the recording of all of it. For some miracle Japan didn't break her camera and did it. Now they aren't allowed to go to the mall without Germany for that.


	3. Chapter 3

hey here's more of things Japan shouldn't do. It's kinda funny what I write when I'm rping as this guy and I'm sure the people who RP as the other countries either enjoy my antics or think i need help. Anyway more of my list

I own nothing but my words.

* * *

20.

All the countries had to suffer a week of cramps and blood, aka a period. Each one of them had to crawl to some place to get things they needed. Some of the female nations,who got turned into boys, were nice to help them out with all of it. Japan and South had to go to the giant ice cream freezer and pigged out on ice cream and waited for the pain to stop. Both enjoying the fact that they could wear Yoga pants.

21.  
Japan was upset and was hugging his totoro plushie. Canada noticed that something was wrong and went to ask what happen. Japan had informed the canadian that Ghibli-he thought- was shutting down. Canada was sad for the male because they both enjoyed the beauty of those movies, but then Japan heard from his boss that they were just taking a break and it was going to be smaller. That made the male extremely happy!

22.  
Japan had watched,at the time, all five eps of Dramatical Murder and was now bored out of his mind. He needed something to do, so he came in dressed as Noiz from the BL game. Norway joined in and dressed up as Aoba, the two ate food, forced everyone into a Rhyme battle but then they had to sulk and wait for the next eps to come out.

23.  
Someone stole all of Japan's candy. Angry he went off to find out who took it, when he asked Canada was eating something and he question the male. He threaten to go 2p on the male but the moose army was close behind, the two settled it with Canada being forced to pay for more candy.

24.  
Japan was told by his boss to clean up the extremely messy room or he wouldn't get any more video games. So he got the help of Prussia and Canada but Prussia made it a whole lot worse by stuffing things into a closet then watching it all burst open. Germany say how bad it was going so he helped out by putting things away. He was lucky his boss didn't get wind of the help otherwise he wouldn't get the sims 4 game from America.

25.  
Japan had too much hentia and other questonble manga's in his house and remembered that Germany liked this stuff just as much as he did so he took it all to the german's house, and placed it all neatly away. Germany freaked out a bit but thanks the male, Japan said that no one would know, if they did find out then pictures of them doing questionable things would get leaked out.

26.  
America had left his ipod in the conference room one day and Japan thought he should at least see what he was listening too, that was a big mistake on America's part. Japan was browsing through this list of music and found some podcasts, one of them was a show called Welcome to Night Vale and Japan fell in love with it. Now on days when Japan is bored and wants a good laugh he starts quoting the sponsors from the show because of how creepy they sound, in one case he wa quoting them around Canada which prompted the question "What drugs are you on and how many?"

27.  
Japan got bored and began to look up video game play through videos to see what games he could try to play next. He came across a game called five nights at freddy's, he thought "what's the worst that could happen" and hit the play button. He then saw how wrong the game was, as the game went on he saw creepy robots with fuzzy animal costumes on walking around the pizza place, then kept getting freaked out by the jump scares. After watching all the game play videos he then demanded who it was that said that game was ok. England-who had yet to hear about the horror game- asked what he was talking about, Canada had to explain to England that it was about the character having to work as a night guard at a pizza place and having to keep an eye on the robots or get shoved into a costume because they think you are a robot with no suit on. Japan asked if it was Canada who gave the game the ok, luckily it wasn't Canada. South Korea said that it was one of the worst games he had played and that it would make a stone-cold killer cry. All three guessed that it was America who made the game, Japan is now plotting the american's death because he cannot sleep without being scared that Freddy the bear or anyone of his friends will come after him.

28.  
Japan got bored and dressed up as Ren from DMMD. Canada asked if he was having fun which Japan replied with "No… I need an Aoba."

"uhuh" Canada said looking at the japanese male.

"I need an Aoba to play rhyme with." Japan said. "And someone to be Noiz." Canada asked if he could join in, Japan replied with "if you wanna join then be my guest." Canada shrugged before watching Japan going to his bag and digging out his Noiz and Aoba plushies.

29.  
Japan stayed up late one night and began to sing a song in the tune of Frozen do you wanna build a snowman.  
do you wanna watch netflix  
or something on hulu plus  
I think some beng watching is overdue  
I've started watching daytime tv shows  
(oh look horder)  
It gets a little boring  
all these tv channels  
and nothing to watch  
seen that seen that seen that seen that

30.  
Japan brought all of his gloomy bunnies and bears to the conference room. When asked why he replied with "The gloomies are cute!" followed by hugging a pink bunny with red eyes.

31.  
Japan got bored so he decided to play triple baka on loop. Germany went up to Japan and said "I wonder if you'd be Miku, Italy would be Teto and I.. Neru?" Japan had to turn away and laughed at the image he got of the three of them dressed in the cosplays.

* * *

;'3 well this is all I have this time around. enjoy reading what Japan does to the others.

r&r


End file.
